I own you
by My Name Here
Summary: One-shot slash. Jhonen's drawing of Nny comes to life. Warning: Gay NnyXJhonen Unusual pairing EDIT: Extended love scene and some parts rewritten.


Umm. Yeah. I've never seen this pairing in the JV universe yet so I decided "Why not?" Ok, there's alot of reasons not to but Nny has been paired with everyone under the freaking sun so why not his creator, Jhonen? Dear hell, I'm so fucked in the head. Anyways. Don't own JV or Nny or anything related to them. Please don't kill me.

EDIT: I extened the sex scene and rewrote some of the dialouge with minor changes.

* * *

Jhonen sat at his desk. Looking over a doodle he did of Nny. It wasn't finished and since the comic ended then like hell he drew it for anyone else but himself. No one really bothered him when he wasn't at cons or just in the public in general. No crazy stalker fans tonight. No calls from his manager, friends, stalkers/fans, wrong numbers, no one. His CD player had run through the playlist a while ago and now sits quietly. Just the faint static in his headphones. He was alone. Just him and a drawing of Johnny.

He sighed as he reached into a nearby bag of chips. When his attention turned back to his paper, it was blank. "This lack of sleep is getting to me. Guess I dozed off and dreamed about drawing that picture." He muttered to what he thought was the empty room. He spun his chair around in a complete 360 out of boredom. Something caught his eye during that little display but before he could turn back around a long skinny hand rested on his shoulder.

"Wow, those are really good." Nny commented on the drawings taped and pinned to the wall above the desk. Johnen froze. He knew what his creation was capable of. He didn't know whether or not to feel sick and fear for his life or jump for joy. The first option seemed more likely.

Nny picked up a picture of himself. He seemed to understand right away. "So, you're kinda like my god? Now this is fucked up."

Johnen was still a little freaked but kept his usual attitude. "I don't think it's exactly like that." He was starting to realise Nny wasn't going to kill him. In a way they were the same person. Johnen was still sitting with his back to Nny. He didn't want to look. He kinda hoped it was some crazy cosplayer who really thought he was Johnny but the voice, the personality, hell even his touch. All told him it was true.

Two long skinny arms wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed him in a light hug. That smell of blood and corpses made Johnen shudder. But he wasn't sure if it was from fear or just a reaction to Johnny's scent. Nny grabbed the back of the chair and spun his creator around to face him. Johnen's eyes widened when he realised it definately wasn't a fan dressed as Nny. Everything about him looked like the comic. Like he didn't fit in this world at all but more like the same cartoon. But still somehow three dimensional. He couldn't help but be reminded of those cel-shaded videogames and cartoons.

Nny was a little too close for comfort. Staring Jhonen in the face and speaking quietly. "Now that I have complete free will, I dunno if I should thank you for creating me or kill you for giving me such a fucked up life." Johnen sat quietly. Still in awe over the situation. A few minutes passed before he smiled. "No, I think I should thank _you_." And with that statement he reached up and hugged Nny and planted a kiss on his cheek. The cartoon man blushed a little.

Jhonen wasn't sure how much control he still had over Johnny but he doubted it would be anything direct. More like influence. Pulling back from the hug, leaving his hands on Nny's shoulders, a strange thought crossed his mind. Since they were technicaly the same person it would be like masturbation, right? His curiosity took over and he pulled his creation down into a kiss. He was suprised how accepting Nny was of the affection. Guess he still had some influence after all. He pulled the cartoon closer so he was almost on his lap.

After a few moments they decided it would be more comfortable in another position. Jhonen tackled Nny to the floor. Kissing his mouth and neck and causing Nny to whimper and moan from the touch. Nny pulled off the other mans shirt as his own clothing was being unbuckled and pulled from his body. Jhonen was already naked and working on getting the belt things off of Nny's pants when the homicidal maniac reached down and started stroking his creator. This was making it difficult for Jhonen to concentrate but he managed to remove everything. Leaving a naked cartoon man lying on the floor under him.

He moved downwards and licked Nny's belly who gasped at the touch. "Cold." He mumbled about Jhonen's lips and tongue. He kept working his way down til he got to between Johnny's legs and nearly swallowed him in. Nny bucked his hips forwards making him gag a little. Jhonen didn' really mind. He kept sucking at him while rubbing himself before Nny decided to switch them around. He grabbed him and flipped him over on his back.

For a while they continued kissing and grinding their naked bodies together. He grabbed at Nny's butt and pulled him closer and making them press together harder. Nny pulled back and lifted Jhonen's legs and lower body to make entering him easier. He slid himself in slowly at first. Letting the cartoonist get used it. And to help with the pleasure he was stroking the other man's hardened erection while he thrusted faster and faster. Hitting that exact spot that made his creator moan. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he was getting close to cumming.

He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Jhonen's and wrestled his tongue with his own. Jhonen came first and hit Nny's belly. Nny ignored the sticky mess as he kept going. Kissing at his shoulder and neck and nearly biting into him as he released himself.

Nny collapsed next to him. Jhonen smiled as he gave his creation a quick kiss on the lips and Nny whispered to him, "I guess I'm thankful for you creating me."

Jhonen sat up and was brought out of his dreamlike state because his phone was ringing. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was business stuff. He looked back to where Nny was and no one was there. The room was empty. The paper on his desk still had the drawing on it but it looked finished now. It was Johnny standing with his knives. Looking at one of them contently.

Before dismissing it as another wacked out dream Jhonen noticed something strange. Why was he still naked? After deciding he had all the privacy he needed he answered the phone. The person on the other end yapped about shit and he responded with the half-hearted "Uh huh"s and "Yeah"s. Once the call was over he stood up and got dressed. Finding a belt thing that wasn't his. It wasn't cartoon looking anymore, just plasticy looking leather stuff stained with blood.

Jhonen smiled as she unlocked his office door and walked out to go watch TV.


End file.
